Super Bash Sisters Xtreme - Private Paradise
by GrimGrave
Summary: A spinoff series of my other SuperBashSister series. Rated M for Erotic themes. Feedback appreciated. Suggestions welcome.


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing.

 _ **Super Bash Sisters Xtreme**_

 _Private Paradise_

The gentle, cool breeze. Soft, warm sand beneath their feet. A cloudless, azure sky and warm sunlight. Palm trees providing shade. A cliff-side ideal for jumping off into the clear water in the distance; Smash Island had it all, and that included a small town with a bar, hotel, casino, and gym.

For the time being, the beach was Zelda's main objective and for the time being, it was hers alone to enjoy.

Well, mostly hers.

The stunning brunette crawled over the sand with the gait of a sleek jungle cat, her every move graceful and sexual as C-cup breasts – clad in a white two-piece bandeau bikini with golden clasps – gave the single onlooker a nice long view of her ample cleavage and more. The Hylian's back was sleek and flawless, covered by a thin light-purple beach dress that was short on the front and reached her buttocks in the back, her skin still fair from the lack of tanning as she made her way to the towels laid out for her and her company.

Zelda straightened herself, stretching her arms over her hand and performed simple exercises to loosen stiff muscles as she puffed out her chests, breasts jiggling in their white bikini confines. Her hourglass physique was silently admired, her bottom clad in the same white material that exposed much skin sans the pretty pink sex that most assuredly was there.

With a content sigh, the princess of Hyrule flipped her long mocha hair, free from its usual braids, over her shoulder, azure eyes gazing over at the single other form around as pink, flawless lips curved neatly upwards into a slight smile.

Her admirer – a young princess herself – returned the smile, albeit brighter as she raised her hand and waved in a slow, friendly manner. Tanned save for where she wore swimwear, the blanche-haired princess sported crimson twin pools that had held envy, shock, lust, and love many a times through the span of her arrival at the Super Bash Sister's Tournament till now. Her body was slim and toned, B-cup breasts covered by a black tie-front bikini, the bottom tied by the hip, snug against the apex of her loins. Her ashen hair tied up in a sideways ponytail to the princess' left, a few bangs barely reaching her eyes. Long legs stretched into the air before Kamui propped herself up on her elbows, her partner lying down on her stomach at her side, feet in the air.

They stay like that in silence, watching each other, appreciating one another's forms with only the sound of a gentle breeze and the waves crashing against the shore to break the quietness.

A hand reaches out to caress the Hylian's cheek, knuckles brushing against the royal's skin – smooth friction, no resistance – and the brunette sighs with a slightly more noticeable smile as she clasps her own hand over Kamui's, squeezing it.

No words are needed.

Scooting closer, Zelda steps inside personal space like a welcomed guest and the ashen-haired fencer trails her arm down a pale jawline, past the shoulder and reaching the side where it stays, caressing warm skin. The Hylian chuckles softly, mimicking the gesture but moving along her fellow princess' body, down to the curve of a firm, malleable rear cheek, fingertips teasing the tan flesh and drawing little circles.

A shudder. Eyelids lowering slowly like a cat's, a smile turning into a bashful grin.

It was met with a small, knowing smirk.

The Hylian turns around and lies on her back, breasts jiggling and heaving with the motion and her calm, steady breathing. She cranes her head to stare into beautiful ruby eyes, wordlessly beckoning the fencer who snuggles up to her, an arm resting across the brunette's body, hand caressing Zelda's left arm.

Same arm that shifts, fingers dancing upon the ash-blonde's back until they stop at her hips, teasing the fencer, daring her to move just enough.

Kamui obliges, adjusting herself for the reward of a talented hand cupping an exposed butt-cheek, causing her to let out a quiet, pleased gasp. A squeeze earns the Hylian another gasp, this one husky, and a single finger sliding underneath the fabric – poking hidden skin – earns her a sharp inhale of air and a playful pout.

Butt caressed, the ash-blonde smiles with confidence, repositioning herself and for once the brunette's expression is that of surprise as the fencer straddles her waist, boobs jiggling enticingly and a certain damp spot touches warm, naked skin, her shadow covering Zelda. Her hands pats a soft belly before she lets them slide upwards with the grace of a snake, zig-zagging slowly until they rest atop full breasts and red meets blue, the latter's lips quirked slightly upwards into a playful grin. Challenging. Daring the fencer to proceed.

Blue eyes close and a quiet moan escape pink lips as hands – feminine yet strong from years of swordsmanship – fondles ample breasts through the bikini. Not too rough or clumsy, almost like a massage that has the Hylian's body hot with heat that isn't only from the sun. Small, perky nubs poke against the palm of the ash-blonde's hands and she snickers, watching the brunette with a smirk.

Azure eyes snap back open, trained fully on Kamui, her only warning before a single, feminine digit pokes the fencer's collarbone, trailing down between the valley of her swells of tan flesh and hooking the front knot—

The knot loosens and a gasp escapes the fencer's mouth as she attempts to cover herself and the Hylian chuckles, smiling slightly with pride. A victory. As the ash-blonde reties the bikini, the brunette get a glimpse of small, rosy buds and pupils dilates, throat suddenly dry. The fencer above gives her a glare but Zelda smiles apologetically, beckoning the other woman with her finger.

Rolling her eyes with a slight smile, Kamui leans down, practically laying on top of the brunette, their bodies pressing against each other as her mouth hovers above Zelda's. Their breaths intermingle. Gazes darting between reflective eyes and lips wetted from the tip of their tongues.

Silent.

Patiently.

Waiting for the first move.

As the waves crash against the shore, seagulls crying in the distance, hungry lips seal together. Eyes shut. Hearts beating in sync.

Two souls enjoying their private paradise.


End file.
